Powers of Deduction
by MissNMW
Summary: CROSSOVER. Patrick Jane makes Tony finally admit his feelings for Ziva. TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I own 32 paintbrushes.  
I do not own NCIS.

* * *

Gibbs stepped into the bullpen and warily eyed his agents. McGee was sitting quietly at his desk, probably playing some stupid computer game, he thought shaking his head, Ziva was playing with a knife, flicking the blade, whilst arguing with a grinning Tony. Gibbs sighed.

"Gear up." He said and walked straight to the elevator his agents following. "Dead marine. CBI are gonna be there. They believe the death is related to one of their ongoing cases, but they've agreed to let us take the lead."

Gibbs surveyed the looks on his agents' faces. He saw the mischievous glint in Tony's eyes. He smirked a little, "Behave."

* * *

Ziva drove. She smirked a little as she saw Tony and McGee groaning a little and supporting each other whilst climbing out of the truck. Gibbs arrived a minute later.

He smirked at Ziva, "You're driving is getting better." Then gave Tony and McGee his infamous "Gibbs stare"

They looked over to the taped off crime scene to see 4 people waiting for them, the CBI agents Gibbs guessed.

They walked over to them.

The shorter woman with dark hair shook Gibbs's hand. "I'm Teresa Lisbon, you must be Special Agent Gibbs." He nodded.

She introduced her agents, "This is Cho," she said pointing to the agent who gave Ziva an appreciative look. Tony read too much into it and narrowed his eyes at him and looked at him distastefully.

"Van Pelt," the taller woman with lighter coloured hair smiled at them.

"Rigsby," gesturing to the well built man who also nodded.

"And Jane.." she said, then looked around. "Where is Jane?" she asked her agents. They shrugged.

Gibbs smirked. "You make a habit of losing your agents Lisbon?"

"He's not an agent, he's a consultant. He has a habit of wandering off." Lisbon replied with a sigh. "Speak of the devil." She said as she saw Jane suddenly appear.

Ziva looked at Tony confused. "Speak of the devil?" she questioned. Tony sighed, but didn't answer.

Patrick made his way over to the agents nonchalantly, "Hey guys." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Special Agent Gibbs-" she began. Patrick held out a hand to Gibbs who took it. He looked into Gibbs's eyes as if looking into his soul.

"Special Agent Gibbs" he said softly, placing his other hand on top of Gibbs's "I know what you're going through." He said sincerely.

The agents looked at each other stupefied.

Gibbs tilted his head at Patrick curiously. "What did you say your name was?"

"Patrick Jane."

The agents watched as recognition and surprise flashed on Gibbs face.

Gibbs gave him a sad smile.

"In that case," he said with a sigh. "You do."

There was a silence.

"I don't talk about it." Gibbs said quietly.

Patrick smiled a little. "That's ok. Neither do I."

* * *

After they had processed the crime scene and Ducky had _"done his thang",_ as Tony liked to say, they were ordered back to NCIS headquarters, Lisbon, Patrick and much to Tony's disdain, Cho joining them.

Tony glanced at Ziva, McGee was talking non-stop about some new computer game and she hadn't said a word.

"The graphics are amazing, you should-"

Tony interrupted McGee "Something on your mind Zee-Vah?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" she said not looking up.

"Something on your mind? Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked up at him and ran her hands through her hair.

That hair of hers, that thick glossy beautiful smelling hair, it made him want to reach out and..

"I still do not understand that one." She said frowning. "Thoughts cost more than pennies"

Tony mentally agreed, what he would give to know what she was thinking just for a day..

Instead he said "Whatever you say Zee-Vah. What're you thinking? What's on your mind? Tell me and McAgony-Aunt."

McGee rolled his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about Gibbs and Patrick."

"On first name terms already Ziva?" Tony said with an uneasy laugh.

"So what Tony?" Ziva said annoyed. "I like him. He's funny."

"He's not funny! He's-"

"Anyway Ziva." McGee said. "What about them?"

"It's sad." Ziva said.

_Did Ziva just talk about feelings?_ McGee questioned mentally. He knew she had feelings but she never, ever spoke about them.

The rest of the journey passed in silence as their minds went to Gibbs and Patrick, then they arrived at NCIS.

* * *

They walked into the bullpen, Gibbs, Patrick and Lisbon deep in conversation. Ziva suddenly stopped abruptly making Tony bump into her and making McGee bump into him, it reminded Cho, who was sitting on Ziva's desk, of dominoes.

"Cho." Ziva said as McGee and Tony wisely went to sit in their desks.

"Can you get off my desk." Ziva growled. "Please." She added as an after thought.

Cho didn't move.

Gibbs thought it was wise to interrupt at this point. "Cho-"

Too late. Ziva had flipped him and pinned him onto the floor. She twisted his arm behind him and she ground her knee into his back.

"I only ask once." She said bending down to whisper into his ear with a growl.

"Ziva.." Gibbs said half heartedly warning her.

She stood up, leaving a stunned Cho on the floor and sat at her desk innocently.

Lisbon smirked as he stood up rubbing his back. "You asked for it."

Cho pouted, walking over to join her.

She turned to face Patrick. Who wasn't there. "Damn it." She growled. "He's gone again."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ziva, Tony and McGee went down to the lab, they still hadn't said hi to Abby yet and they didn't want to face Gibbs with no answers to the case.

As soon as Tony stepped into the lab he was met by Abby.

"TONY!"

"Abby..Abby.. Can't.. breathe." Tony said gasping.

"Hi Tony." Said Patrick stepping out from behind Abby's computers.

"Lisbon's looking for you." McGee said to Patrick, who was smiling.

"I know." He said.

"He's psychic, you know!" Abby said to Ziva nodding her head with such an earnest expression Tony didn't laugh.

Tony scoffed. "He's not psychic."

Patrick agreed much to Tony's surprise. "I'm not psychic."

Patrick leant against the table with Abby's computers on with Ziva by his side, and McGee and Tony stood opposite them. Abby not standing still in one place.

"He knew all these things about me that only you guys would know. I'm sure he knows my MOAS!"

"He's _not_ psychic" Tony said again.

Abby pouted and Ziva laughed.

"He's right. I just have good observation skills."

"Ooh. Ooh. OOH! Do Ziva, cos we can never tell what she's thinking. She has the most amazing poker face. That's cos-"

"Abs," Patrick said.

"Abs?!" Tony mouthed, horrified to McGee who just shrugged.

"Yes Patrick," Abby said with a smile.

"I agree, it's very impressive. But I'd rather not. I saw what happened to Cho, and he didn't even say a word."

Ziva smirked. "Wise move."

"Fine!" Abby said defeated as Tony's cell phone rang.

"Boss?" he said picking up his phone.

"Ok." He said flicking his phone shut.

"We gotta lead. Gibbs wants us."

He followed Ziva and McGee out as they threw goodbyes to Abby over their shoulders.

"You too Jane." Tony said.

"How did he know I was down here?" Patrick asked.

Abby grinned. "Gibbs knows everything too!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Tony tapped his pen against his desk. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had left him with Cho. Alone.  
And he couldn't get over the smile Patrick gave him. That guy always had a smile on his face.

"Stop it." Cho said, as his stomach rumbled.

Tony carried on. "Very mature."

Tony ignored him and jumped out of his seat. "I'm going to get pizza. You want anything?" he asked sweetly.

"Anything without pineapple."

Tony grinned.

* * *

He walked back into the bullpen 20 minutes later with 2 boxes of pizza. The rest of the team was back. McGee was sitting back at his desk, Ziva at hers and Patrick was perched on the edge of her desk. Gibbs and Lisbon nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gibbs and Lisbon?" he asked as McGee followed the scent of the pizza to his desk.

"Interrogation" McGee said licking his lips.

Tony sat at his desk. "Cho?" he questioned just as Cho came into the bullpen.

"What did you get?" he asked Tony.

"Hawaiian" Tony said with a grin.

Cho looked at him unimpressed. "I don't eat pineapple." He said.

"Pick it off." McGee offered not-so-helpfully.

Cho looked at him as if what he suggested was crazy. McGee blushed. "Or not?"

Cho stormed out off the bullpen. "I'll get myself something."

Patrick chuckled.

"What?" Ziva asked curiously.

"He got Mexican." Patrick said with a grin and a moment later McGee said "Hey! This is Mexican!

* * *

Tony, McGee, Patrick and Cho stood in observation as Ziva slammed a file onto the table in interrogation making the man sitting at the table wince a little.

They watched amused at Ziva got into the suspects personal space.

Patrick made a face. "Our buddy's gonna have an accident." He said. And right on cue they saw a little something trickle onto the floor. They groaned.

Ziva showed no mercy.

She was talking very animated and flung her arms about. Tony was entranced. She suddenly stopped.

"What's she gonna do now?" Cho asked curiously as she walked over to the file and pulled a paperclip off.

"Oh no." McGee breathed as Ziva began to unbend the paperclip slowly, the suspect in the seat was reduced to tears.

He confessed.

"Woah" Cho said clearly impressed. "Is it wrong for me to say that scene there just turned me on?"

Tony ground his teeth together but said nothing. Ziva turned to them and smirked.

She bent over and picked up the paperclip that she had flung on the floor.

Tony's head titled a little staring at her ass.

Gibbs walked in. He slapped Tony.

Tony cleared his throat a little and tried to clear the censored thoughts in his head. "Thanks boss," he said. "I needed that."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

An hour later after they had tied up and loose ends they all stood in the bullpen, Abby had joined them. They were all stood around McGee's desk laughing at a joke.

Apart from Tony, Tony was at his desk. He saw Ziva throw back her head and laugh. She was beautiful. He wished he could just put his arms around that small waist of hers and kiss those lips of hers and maybe..

He frowned a little as Patrick walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of his table. He creeped him out. It was that darn smile, it reminded him of a clown. An evil clown.

"I like your team." Patrick said as they both watched McGee try to explain something to Gibbs who smirked.

"I like them too." Tony said softly.

Patrick sneaked a glance at Tony's face, he had a small smile on his face.

"You love her." Patrick

Tony's head snapped to Patrick so fast Patrick was sure he had whiplash. Tony laughed uneasily "Who Ziva?" He laughed nervously. "No. She's my partner."

"If you don't love her then why do you assume I'm talking about her? I could be talking about Abby. I'm sure you love Abby, as a friend. Yet you assume I'm talking about Ziva in a romantic way."

"And how did you figure that one out Sherlock?" Tony asked with a british accent. "Using your powers of deduction?" he asked.

"Actually yes." Patrick said. His smile never wavering.

Ziva looked over to Tony and Patrick curiously. She began to walk over.

"You ok?" she asked Tony. He panicked a little. "Yeah, I'm fine Zee-Vah. Me and Jane just talking about Tarzan and Jane."

Ziva smiled a little confused. "Ok," she said as she walked back over to McGee's desk. "I won't ask."

Patrick stared at Tony,

"Ok, Ok." Tony said. "Get that look off your face."

"What look?" Patrick said with a grin.

"That face!" Tony said frustrated. "That I'm-Always-Right face"

"I am always right." Patrick said.

Tony sighed.

"So.. why haven't you told her yet?"

"Pfffft, you've seen what she's like! She'll kill me! And Gibbs.." Tony exclaimed.

"Gibbs, he won't mind. You're like family to him. He'd secretly be happy." Patrick said, "and anyway.. She has feelings for you too." That made Tony sit up a little in his chair.

"How do you know that?"

Patrick laughed. And mimicked Tony, "By using my powers of deduction of course."

"Haha." Tony said sarcastically.

Patrick sighed. "It's obvious. Look at her now."

Tony looked over at her.

"She keeps looking over when she thinks you aren't looking."

She looked over and saw them both staring at her and looked away. Crap.

"Told you." Patrick said triumphantly.

* * *

A little while later they said their goodbyes.

"Bye Teresa," Gibbs said shaking her hand. "Thanks you, this has been one of our quickest cases."

She smiled. "Nope Gibbs, thanks to Jane and his hunches."

Patrick and Gibbs shook hands and Gibbs nodded with a sad smile. "Take care of yourself Patrick." He said.

Patrick shook McGee's hand, then was hugged by Abby.

He shook Ziva's hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear "Don't be too annoyed at him for waiting this long." She looked at him confused as he pulled away.

She watched curiously as he exchanged a look with Tony. Tony grinned and nodded at him.

By this time Lisbon was already at the elevator where Cho was standing awkwardly waiting. "Jane? Today." She said with a sigh.

Patrick grinned. "She can't bear to be away from me for even just a second." He said to no-one in particular. Libson sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jane. I'm sure that's it." He chuckled, put his hands in his pockets, in typical Jane fashion, and walked to the elevator leisurely.

They stepped in, then Patrick stepped back out.

"McGee!" he shouted. "Don't worry, it's not the end of the world. It's only writers block!" then he stepped back in the elevator, leaving a blushing McGee to sit down and ignore the stares he was getting from his co-workers.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

An hour later the team were sitting quietly, doing paperwork.

Ziva was in her own world. What had Patrick meant? She mulled the words over in her head. She still didn't understand them.

Tony watched her as she absentmindedly looked into space. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Ziva?" no response, he looked over to McGee who smirked. "Ziva?" he said again louder.

He walked over to her desk.

She jumped a little as she heard Tony say her name, close to her ear. When did he get there?

"Ziva?" He said clearing his throat.

She frowned "Yes Tony."

He cleared his throat. _Mental note to self: STOP CLEARING THROAT._

"Tony?" she questioned again.

He cleared his throat again. _Damn it._

"How do you fancy going for a drink tonight?"

He saw the flash of surprise on her face before she had hid her feelings again. He glanced at McGee who was pretending he wasn't listening.

"Sure, have you asked McGee and Abby yet?" she said sighing inwardly when she saw him glance across at McGee.

"Nope, I was thinking just me and you? Maybe? I mean if you're free." Ziva smiled a little, he carried on. "No pressure, you can say no cos I mean it is a Friday, you might-"

"It's ok. I do not have any plans Tony." Ziva said smirking.

"Ok. I'll drop by and pick you up at half 8."

"Ok." She said smiling.

"Great!" he said loudly. McGee looked up at him.

"Great" he said again in a normal tone walking back to his desk ignoring the smirk on McGee's face.

* * *

Ziva looked in the reflection of her toaster. She took her earrings off again and placed them on the worktop. _Don't want to look like I'm making too much of an effort IT'S NOT A DATE._ She had showered and got ready in record time and was walking around her apartment restlessly. She had light make up on. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose blue top, she had her hair straightened. She had her knife on her too, hidden very well.

She slipped on a pair of heels and looked at the time on the mantelpiece as she heard a knock on her door. 20:18. She smiled a little. He was early.

She opened the door and was a little weak at the knees.

_Why does he do this to me?!_

He had on his 1000 watt smile, his hair tousled and wet un-styled, a simple black shirt, that showed his toned body and he wore her favourite pair of dark Ecko jeans, the ones that made his ass look really-

"Zee-Vah?" Tony said grinning.

"Uh-hi Tony." She said.

Tony frowned a little.

"Let's go." She said quickly, grabbing her keys.

"Not gonna invite me in?" Tony teased.

"Oh, sorry-" she began.

Tony grinned. "I'm joking, let's go."

She stepped out and locked the door, giving Tony time to look at her. She flicked her hair, leaving one bare shoulder exposed. Tony let out a little whimper.

"Did you say something?" Ziva asked turning around.

"Nope. No. Not me." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Ok.." she said, following him to his car.

* * *

They drove to the bar in silence, Tony glancing at Ziva occasionally.

When they arrived Tony jumped out the car so fast Ziva hadn't even unbuckled her belt. He was at her door in a flash and opened it for her. She looked at him suspiciously and climbed out of the car. What is he after?

She followed him into the bar, she had never been there before, it was not like the normal bars Tony liked to go to. You could actually hear yourself think. This made her even more suspicious.

He led her to a booth in the corner of the quiet bar.

"Sit down." He ordered, "I'll get the drinks."

"Just a coke for me." Ziva said. Her eyes could not help but look at his ass as he walked away.

He came back with a coke for Ziva and a water for himself. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Don't really feel like drinking today" he said with a shrug as he sat down opposite her.

They drank their drinks in an awkward silence until they both began to talk simultaneously.

"Tony-"

"Ziva-"

"You first Tony."

He shook his head. "No go on. What were you going to say?"

"No go on Tony."

"Ziva.." he said with a sigh.

"Stop being a gentleman and spill the cat beanbag!" she said in frustration.

"How do you get them mixed up like that?! It's spill the beans or let the cat out of the bag." He said sighing.

She rolled her eyes.

"So..urgh" he said looking down at his drink, wishing he had got something stronger.

"Yes?" said Ziva nervously, noting the way the tone of his voice had changed.

"You know me and Jane were talking today?" Tony said not looking up from his drink.

"Yes.." Ziva said urging him to carry on.

"Well.." Tony said taking a swig of his water. "We were talking about you."

"Me?" Ziva said surprised.

"Yup."

There was a silence, Ziva didn't really know what to say and Tony..

"He made me wake up and smell the coffee."

Ziva said nothing. She understood that one.

"Ziva," Tony said looking up into her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Later that night as Tony snuggled into Ziva's, his chest against her bare back and the balls of his knees in the hollow of hers, he asked her a question.

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled, "Patrick."

Tony leaned over and looked at her face, her beautiful flushed face and her tousled hair curling slightly at the end. "You just had the most amazing sex of your life and you're thinking of him?!"

Ziva smirked, "I wouldn't say it was amazing.." she said teasing.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't good enough, I can leave right now." He said and began to climb out of bed.

Ziva pulled him back. "I was ..kidding?"

Tony smiled. "You got that right."

He propped up his head on his elbow and caressed her cheek.

"I was thinking about something he said to me." Ziva said. "He told me not to be annoyed at you for waiting this long."

"And are you annoyed?" Tony asked

"No.." she purred wrapping her arms around his neck and showing him just how un-annoyed she was.

* * *


End file.
